Um Yeah They Are My Brothers
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: How do I go from being the unknow sister of the Hardys and Shannon Moore to Mr. Anderson's manager and girlfriend? Simple it all started with a kiss and a phone conversation with my eldest brother. Life is about to be a hell of a lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu:** This is an idea that's been rattling around in my head. So I put it to my word document and came up with this. I have the whole story planned out all I have to do is finish typing it :D

**Jeff:** -is sadden once again-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -coughs uncontrolable- Anywho this is again for my sister. She wanted me to post it though I'm not sure if I will continue the story...

**Ty:** -glares- You better be planning to.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Anywho onto the story :D

* * *

**~! ~! TNA! ~!~**

"Jesus H Christ," Jeff jumps as he sees his little sister sitting beside his best friend chatting away, but due to his outburst the two stop and turn towards the now open locker room door. The 25 year old brunette with braid pigtails brown eyes light up at seeing her older brother.

"Jeff!" I shout jumping up and running over to my brother. He opens his arms for a hug. It has been about a month since they've seen each other.

"Marie why didn't you come look for me as soon as you entered the area?" Jeff asked his only sister as he let her go. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my side swept bangs.

"Because you were already in the ring with Mr. Anderson and I was not going to interrupt you. Besides you know how I am about getting into the ring," the brunette reasoned. I hated to be in the ring for personal reasons. Jeff sighs at his little sister.

"I know but couldn't you have waited for me? Instead I find you hanging out with the reject?" I laugh at his attempt to guilt me.

"Jeffery you need to learn that you may be my big brother but Shannon is my tattooist and just as important. Besides I didn't want to accidently be caught on camera."

"Marie you are so weird." I glare at her brother.

"You do know how much I hate being caught up in the media."I begin but the door to the locker room opens and in walks Ken Anderson, better known as the asshole Mr. Anderson.

"Yo Jeff, you got a second?" He asks looking between the fighting siblings and Shannon. He raises his eye brow at the sight, he was unaware Jeff and Shannon had company.

"Ya give me a second Ken; I have to make sure my sister is settled." Ken looks at them and laughs.

"It's nothing serious I just wanted to hang out while going over the stuff for later tonight." Jeff nods and points over to the couch next to Shannon.

"Jeff please just please don't start anything. I love you but I'm not in the mood."

"Still being bothered by Copeland?" I nod and then sigh as "Live for the Moment" courses through the room.

"'ello big brother," I say into the phone as I answer. Jeff looks at his sister and pouts.

"She never calls me big brother," Jeff says as he sulks over to Shannon and Ken. They laugh.

"Um Matt why are you even near Adam while you're on the phone with me," I asks looking uneasily at my brother and best friend. I knew that Adam was now going to have my new number, again. I just couldn't win.

"It's not my fault that he walked into the locker room right when I called you." Matt tries to reason. I hear movement and groan when I realize that Adam now has my brother's phone.

"Marie," Adam says into the phone.

"Adam give my brother back his phone." I tried to stay calm but it wasn't exactly working.

"I just wanted to ask you out to dinner,"

"FUCK NO! You know that I hate your guts why would I go to dinner with you," I shout and then start to calm.

"Well it's not like you have a boyfri-," the end of that sentence was cut off by Ken taking my phone and talking into it.

"Listen here Adam leave my girl alone and give Matt back the phone," Ken says, not only do my eyes widen but Jeff's and Shannon's do too. Ken holds out the phone back to me after and I take it back just in time to catch the end of Matt's rant.

"-who the hell are you dating and why didn't you tell me." I cringe at this and glare at Ken. He holds his hands up in defense.

"Matt I'll explain later but first I need to deal with some stuff. I love you bye," I click the phone and as soon as I do, Ken speaks.

"I was trying to help you." I stop glaring and sigh.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, really I am. But you can ask Jeff and Shannon I hate anything fake. Matt will be expecting you to come home with us and knowing my luck Adam will be tagging along just to see if it's true," I start pacing.

"Here let me making it up to you." I stop pacing and look at him.

"How?"

"Let me take you to dinner and then if it goes well we will see what happens." I smile at the offer.

"Okay you're on,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Pardon the shortness its just the first chapter and I like sorta cliff hangers...ok not really but oh well.

**Marie:** I hope you enjoyed it. And depending on the input back may or may not depend on the status of updating.

**Ken:** Review, Alert, Favorite, whatever just let her know this isn't a wasted effort.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **Okay I know in the chapter before this I said something about something but whatever I'm posting chapter 2 now.

**Ty: **Better be.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hush

**Ty:** -glares-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Anyway I hope you enjoy this because I liked writing it.

**Ken: **The only things she owns are: the plot line, Orignial Characters, the laptop used to write this, and the music that helped write this chapter. Please Enjoy.

* * *

I laugh at Shannon and Jeff's dumb asses. They were fighting over who would order the pizza and then who would pick it up. A hand on my shoulder causes me to jump. I turn to glare at the person who just touched me but it turns to a smile when I see it is only Ken.

"Sheesh really Ken, a little warning would have been nice." I joke leaning back onto him. Ok before you get any bright ideas we are not dating, yet, I hope we do, anyway over the past couple hours we had gotten to know each other and if our date tonight doesn't go anywhere than at least I have a person to talk to, outside the _family_. Ken laughs at this.

"No because then it wouldn't have been much fun." Ken jokes back, I glare at him playfully.

"Yo Jeff," someone says as they come around the corner. It looked like a stage hand.

"Yeah what's up David," Jeff says heading towards him.

"I was told by Dixie to give you a new script and tell you she expects your sister to accompany you to the ring." David said as he hands Jeff a packet of papers and turns on his heel heading back the way he came.

"Well that was unexpected." I say, it was so sudden that it was weird? Ken and Shannon just shrug and Jeff was immersed in reading the script. I yawn.

"Tired?" Ken asks. I nod.

"Yeah," I yawn between words. "It's hard switching back and forth between brothers. Every couple of weeks I switch between them." I explain. Ken raises a brow.

"Switch between them?" He asks I sigh and yawn.

"I switch between staying with Jeff and staying with Matt. It's been that way since I was 17."I try to clear up. He's eye widen with recognition and he nods.

"Oh I see it now. So I guess I'll be seeing you at the ring?" I nod, Ken turns and starts to leave. "I need to go get ready, after all this," he points down to what he is wearing, which is a pair of jeans and his persona's shirt. "Isn't ring attire,"

"Ok I'll see you later then," I wave. Jeff turns and looks at me as soon as Ken leaves. He smiles at me and motions me over. I skip over to him. "Yes big brother," I say stepping up beside him. His eyes widen.

"You called me big brother," he hugs me. I laugh as does Shannon behind us.

"What was it you needed from me Jeff?" I ask pulling away from him.

"You might not like this." I look at him confusedly. He hands me his new script and I read over the page he handed me. I look up in disbelief.

"WHAT!" I scream.

**~! 20 MINUTES LATER! ~**

I glare at no one in general as I walked down the hall with my brother. This was so stupid. I can't believe after everything we had talked about I was being forced to do this. Jeff knows I hate being forced to do things but no the creative team just believes it will be the greatest thing ever. I groan as my brothers' music cues and I slip out down to the stage hand area to give them a hand.

"Yo Dave need a hand?" I ask seeing the familiar stage hand that brought Jeff his new script. He nods.

"Yeah I need you to be my photographer. Kelly called in sick and I'm down a man." David replies handing me a camera and motioning towards the ring. I sigh and take the camera.

"So you need me to take pictures of the match?"

"Yeah Kelly is one of our match photographers and Jeff does brag about your photography skills." I blush at the complement and hear Ken's music cue and him do his introduction. I start heading to take pictures. Ken catches my eye and winks at me. I shake my head. It's a good thing I changed my shirt. See originally I was wearing an old Jeff Hardy shirt, though it was black it would have seemed weird for a stage hand to be supporting a WWE shirt when this was TNA. So I stole on of Shannon's black tank tops to wear over my black under armor shirt. I had on black shorts and shoes as well.

The match had been under way for about 15 minutes and it had been close the whole way through the match. I was steadily snapping pictures and taking through shots. David better let me have a couple of all these pictures or I'm going to be very pissed. This was my first time doing a live match and I wasn't going to give the pictures up too easily. Jeff goes for the pin and he picks up the win. I was honestly excited. It was an amazing match plus I've never been that close to a match. I cheer with the rest of the audience; Jeff looks over to me and gives me a nod. I groan but nod back. Jeff then begins to motion me into the ring where I violently shake my head no. Jeff is persistent and finally just pulls me into the ring. Luckily another stage hand had taken the camera from me already or I fear it might have gotten damaged in the scuffle. Once I'm in the ring Jeff motions me to meet Mr. Anderson.

"Marie this is Mr. Anderson," he introduces. I nod to him as he smiles at me. What was supposed to happen next was different than I expected. Ken stuck his hand out for me to shake and I put mine into his and instead of shaking it he pulls me towards him and leans close to me and kisses me. My eyes flutter close at the feel of his lips on mine. Then out of nowhere I'm picked up bridal style and carried out of the ring by Ken. I was shocked; I did not recall seeing that in Jeff's script. As soon as we are back stage he sets me down and smiles.

"What was that?" I ask. He laughs which causes me to smile.

"It was in my script, I don't think it was meant to be in Jeff's because then you would have read it and it would have ruined the surprise and the genuine look of surprise on both of your faces. " I nod understanding it.

"Have you read the overlay for your upcoming storyline with my brothers," I ask. He stops and looks at me confused.

"Brothers? Overlay? There's a storyline out of this now?" I nod at him and start laughing.

"Shannon is going to be in it minimal because he has his tag team to deal with and they have their own problems." I explain. His eyes widen.

"Wait, both Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore are your brothers," Ken asks with doe like eyes.

"Um yeah they are my brothers." I reply,

"How?" he asks. I sigh and sit down on a crate.

"Well I knew growing up I was adopted, my parents didn't keep that from me and it didn't make them or Shannon love me any less I think it made them love me more. When I turned 17 I told my mom I wanted to get in touch with my real parents and she was surprisingly ok with it. That was when I learned that my real mom had died in child birth and my dad, Matt and Jeff's dad, technically had an affair with my mom couldn't bring me into the family, Matt and Jeff's mom was sick he believed that it would just break her heart. Now I'm not saying that my real dad didn't love me but with his wife sick he didn't believe that she could withstand the pain it might cause." I say taking a breath to think about how much detail I was just giving Ken who was still a stranger to me. Ken puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to a short version would have been fine." Ken says and pulls me into his side. I smile at the feeling of security, not too many people could make me feel that. Sometimes Matt and my dad (real dad, I refer to both as dad seeing as one raised me and still loves me and the other has been nothing but accepting and loving since entering his life 8 years ago) can't make me feel that.

"No I feel that I should share this with you seeing as you are more or less being forced to come with me Saturday if all goes well tonight." I say and smile up at him then continue my tale. "Anyway it didn't shock me any about the name or anything until I drove up to the house with Shannon, he was my moral support, plus he couldn't let his baby sister go off and meet some stranger. Neither one of us made the connection until we pulled up into the drive way and saw Matt and Jeff messing around in the front yard, then Shannon pulled out the piece of paper with the name and address and it clicked. We were both shocked by the time we walked up to the front door. Jeff and Matt had been giving us weird looks because we had just by-passed them and didn't even acknowledged them." I take another breathe.

"So I take it Matt and Jeff took the news well?" Ken asks causing me to laugh. I shake my head.

"Not in the slightest. They were mad at their dad, and when I say mad I mean they didn't speak to him for months. They accepted me as their baby sister just like Shannon had when we were younger and we were told I was adopted. I was just as stubborn as Matt and Jeff was and it took me just as long as them to talk with him. He explains his reasoning and everything and it took a while for any of us to see it as my dad did. We've been a close family since. "I finish with a smile and lean against Ken.

"Well you certainly do seem like both Jeff and Shannon personality wise yet you have this fear of being in the ring? Why is that?" Ken asks. I groan and shake my head.

"I have nothing against it personally I just don't like being in the spot light. When kids at school found out I was who my real dad was they started to think that I was being given special privileges. It got so bad that I dropped out of public school and became home school and went on the road with Matt and Jeff for a while. It was pretty fun. I loved it, but again because I traveled with them I met my two ex's who both hurt me." Ken looked as if he wanted to comment on that fact but I shook my head and said "Anyway enough about me. On our date you will spill more about yourself to me so we can be even," I says pushing him slightly.

"Ok that's fine I believe you deserve as much as you gave to me." Ken says giving me a sideways hug.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** There now I won't be updating too often. I will only update from this point on depending on a few things: (1) if I've started/finished the next chapter.(2) the amount of people who read it. and (3) my sister's pestering :D

**Ty:** -smacks JJ upside head glaring-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Do I need to call security?

**Ty:** You wouldn't.

**JJ-Jefferu:** You are right they would look at me strangely and then ask that I get mental help.

**Ty:** Exactly.

**JJ-Jefferu: **BUT I can call in help. -whistles and John(Morrison that is) appears-

**Ty:** -screams and runs into closet and falls on floor-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ok John you can take off the mask now.

**John:** -takes off mask to reveal John Cena-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -rolling on the floor laughing- That is bitter sweet.

**Ken: **Please leave input. Thank you...G'night.


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.

**Ty:** It's about time. You were supposed to update the other day.

**JJ-Jefferu:** No I wasn't I said I might.

**Ty:** -glares-

**JJ-Jefferu:** I don't know when I'll update again. So please tell me what you think.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep on the way back from having dinner with Ken because the first thing I realize when I came to was I was in a bed. I yawn sitting up. I look around the room; this was defiantly not Jeff or Shannon's hotel room. I jump as a door opens and look over to where I assume the bathroom. I would hope it was seeing as Ken just exited in nothing but a towel. I blush at him seeing as he wasn't completely dry and there was water still dripping from him. I look away and see my jacket laying on the nightstand and my cell phone beside. I go to pick it up, noticing it was blinking meaning I had missed alerts, and end up knocking it and my jacket onto the phone causing a thud like sound to course through the room. I would guess that this got Ken's attention seeing as I heard him walking over.

"Are you okay Marie?" Ken asks worriedly. I nod not looking up at him knowing he was still only clad in a towel.

"Just fine Ken," I squeak, he laughs at my reaction.

"It's not funny Ken. Please put some clothes on while I check my phone and let my brothers know you didn't kidnap me." I joke grabbing my phone off of the floor. Ken just laughs.

"Well I didn't think you would be up this early. Jeff told me you might be tired on our date because you've had a long past couple of days. Plus I forgot my clothes." Ken says stepping over to his suitcase and looks around for clothes. He throws me a pair of black basketball shorts and one of his shirts. "You can shower or just change into those. I know that," he points down to my summer dress "Might not be too comfy now after it's been worn and slept in." Ken suggests. I smile at his thoughtfulness.

"I'll grab a quick shower once you finish up in there and I call my brothers" I say sticking my tongue out at him as he goes in the bathroom shutting the door. So Ken and I hit it off. I smile at the memory of our date. He was so nice and considerate of me and my state of being. He didn't try to force anything on me. He didn't question it when I declined an alcoholic beverage while he had one. I believe that we could now be considered an official couple. Or I hope that's what happens. I look at my phone and notice 3 missed calls and about 100 missed texts. I laugh as I read over the texts from Shannon, Matt, and Jeff all of them said the said the same thing like they were spamming me the message. I decide to listen to the voicemails that each of my brothers left me. First was Matt, he being the eldest of course.

'_Mar where are you? Jeff and Shannon are worried they said you hadn't come in and it's," _I heard a pause; he was probably looking for a clock or at his phone for the time. _'4:50 in the morning. Please call them and then me and let us know you are ok' _that ended Matt's message. Now I was kind of scared to hear the other two. So I just delete them and place my phone down for a minute to think about my next action. Before I came to a concrete decision Ken comes out of the bathroom, fully clothed this time though.

"The bathroom's free. There are clean towels up and there is a small amount of hotel soap and shampoo but you can use mine if you like." Ken says walking over to the bed.

"Where did you sleep if you just brought me up to your room when we came in?" I ask as I stand up and stretch. Ken points to the couch.

"I slept on the couch, it wasn't too comfy but it was all worth it. You were so tired and looked so cute and innocent that I forgot to tell Jeff because I laid down on the couch and had every intention of calling him but I guess I fell asleep." Ken says. I blush and head into the bathroom.

"Thank you Ken," I go to close the door but Ken's voice stops me.

"Marie I know this is a weird time to ask this but did our date go anywhere? I know for me it did but it could have been the worse you have ever had and-," I cut him off.

"Ken the date was perfect and if you'll have me I want to be your girlfriend." I say closing the bathroom door. I hear Ken shout what seemed to be a yes. I smile and take my shower.

10 minutes is all it took for me to take my shower. I felt so much better after it too. All the stress seemed to leave my body as the hot water had washed over me. I was drying my hair as a knock came to the door. I shift and open the door and look into Ken's eyes.

"Yes Ken?" I ask opening the door more. Ken looks nervous. I laugh and fully open the door.

"Um...yeah," he takes a breath when he realizes I'm already dressed. "Your phone has been screaming at me the whole time you were showering." I laugh and give him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry that my phone grew a mouth and started to scream at you. I didn't think my phone had any problems with you...Yet," I smile, he laughs.

"I didn't think it would have been right for me to answer it. Though I don't think it would have hurt anything." Ken said handing me my phone. I look at the screen and see 2 missed calls and a text message. The text read:

_Marie Ann Moore-Hardy where the hell are you! Jeff and Shannon are going crazy. You better not have done something stupid. Call me! +love M.M.H_

Before I can even dial my first brothers phone number a pounding comes to the hotel door. Ken and I share a glance.

"I'm not excepting anyone I haven't had the time to communicate with anyone. Are you expecting something or someone?" I ask. Ken shakes his head no and heads over to the door and opening it.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER ANDERSON?" Jeff's pissed off voice yells. I start to walk over to the door. Before Jeff or Ken have a chance to say anything I open the door wider and see my two brothers standing there looking absolutely livid. I smile, aw they do care.

"Jeff please calm down. I am fine and haven't had the opportunity to return any calls. Don't cause a scene." I say and motion them inside.

"Why didn't you call us last night to let us know where you were?" Jeff fires as soon as he's inside the room.

"Jeff I fell asleep on the way from our date. Ken didn't want to disturb you and let me crash on the bed while he took the couch." I say trying to calm him down. Jeff looks between us and gives me a look.

"Really now Mar? Then why are you wearing his clothes." I throw my hands up. Seriously did he have to make it out that I'm a whore?

"Are you implying that we slept together Jeffrey?" I fire right back.

"It looks that way."

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" I shout. This was not going to end well. "Leave Jeff," he opens his mouth I put my hand up. "Just go apparently you think so little of me." I turn and head to the bathroom. I couldn't stand to be in the same area as Jeff. I close the bathroom door and sit on side of the bath tub and didn't even notice I was crying until I felt water on my leg. A knock on the door brings me away from my musing.

"Marie please can I come in?" Shannon asks. I guess he didn't leave with Jeff, if he even left.

"Is Jeff gone," I whisper.

"Yes," I stand up and open the door. Shannon was standing there with a worried look on his face with Ken behind him the same way.

"Babe please come out," Ken asks. I nod and exit the bathroom and step into Shannon's arms.

"Shanny how could he say that. He knows me and my past experiences. Why now? I really like Ken," I sob into Shannon's shirt. He rubs my back soothingly.

"He was just mad Mar, he didn't mean it." Shannon says trying to lessen the pain.

"It doesn't work like that bro; he has to tell me he's sorry. After everything I've been through in the past couple years you would think Jeff wouldn't be so harsh but he is. I'm not him nor am I some slut who will screw anything that walks." I mumble into his chest as my tears lessen.

"Ssh its ok Mar, Jeff will come to his senses. Why don't you and Ken ride in Ken's rental to Matt's place? I'll bring you your bag and you two can get a move on. I'm pretty sure Ken has nothing planned today." Shannon says pulling back. I nod and look at Ken.

"Would that be ok?" I ask softly. Ken nods.

"It would be fine. I can see being near Jeff will make you upset." Ken reasons. I smile and remove myself from Shannon and move to Ken.

"Shannon if I could just have my car charger I'll be fine in what I'm wearing now and can surely change when I get home." Shannon nods and pulls said charger out of his pocket.

"Your bag is already in the car so I thought you might want to ride with Ken anyway." I take the charger from my brother and smile at him.

"Thanks Shannon at least you understand,"

"I grew up with you I know you better than anyone like you know me better than anyone." Shannon turns to Ken. "You better treat my sister right or you won't just have me to deal with," he turns on his heel leaving Ken and I alone in the hotel room.

"Well let's get going so that we can get there before your brothers for sure and you can relax before Jeff gets there." Ken suggests.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please review it would make me feel more inclined to update if not I'll just update when it suits me.

**Ty:** She is serious.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here's an update, it gives you an insight to Marie's relationship with her brothers, and friends. It also explains what happened with her and Adam, but not completely I'm saving that for a later chapter.

**Ty:** -jumps up and down- YAY! AN UPDATE!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -stares at my twin- You are special...

**Justin Gabriel:** Why am I here?

**Ty:** OMG!-hyperventalates and tackles Justin Gabriel-

**JJ-Jefferu: **-rolls on the floor laughing-

**Matt Hardy:** Guess I'll say the usual line. Oh she doesn't own anything assocated with the WWE or TNA. She does however own Marie, Penelope, Terra, & Naomi as well as the plotline of this story. So please enjoy this update.

* * *

It took us about 12 hours to get home. I noticed that Matt's car was already in the drive way which made perfect sense. He flew in this morning. I yawn as we pull up next to my Jeep. I was curled up in the passenger seat with my head resting against the window. I was happy to be home, even if it was for a few days. I jump out of the rental as Ken turns off the car. He laughs at me. I run up to the house and barge into the house.

"MATTY!" I scream. I hear a bang and the sounds of something breaking and a string of curses. I smile nervously at Ken who was now on the porch.

"Mar how many times have I asked you not to come into the house screaming," Matt asks me coming out of the kitchen with glass shards in his hair and his right hand was covered in a towel. My eyes widen.

"OMG MATT I am so sorry," I say rushing over to my older brother and carefully take his arm and lead him towards the down stairs bathroom. I sit him on the edge of the bathtub and lean him over it and take down the shower head and gently I begin to wash the glass shards out of his hair. I slightly knick myself in the process but ignore it focusing on my brother. Once I finish with the shards in his hair I place a towel over his hair and dry his now dampened hair.

"Mar you know you don't have to do this I can handle myself. Besides what are you doing here without Shannon and Jeff?" Matt asks as I place the towel back in its normal place and make him sit on the toilet and remove, using tweezers, the small fragments from his hand.

"Ken drove us here." I say simply as I finish up with his hand and grab the bandages from the cabinet, there was always someone getting hurt in this house.

"Ken drove you?" Matt shifts as he speaks. "Is this the same Ken who took you out on a date and your brothers were worried sick about you because you didn't return to the room?" I pull tightly on the bandage.

"Matthew please do not make assumption about that like Jeff did. I don't think I can avoid two of my brothers." I say simply looking at my eldest brother in the eyes. "Nothing happened I was just so tired from switching who I was traveling with and the pressure from being forced into a storyline with Ken and Jeff." Matt pulls me close to him.

"I would never assume anything because then that would mean I have doubts about you and I don't. But may I ask what Jeff assumed?" Matt stands hugging me. I sigh into his chest as I hug him back.

"Ken let me stay in his hotel because I passed out on him and he forgot to call Jeff or Shan to let them know I was crashing on his bed while he took the couch." I start pulling back from Matt and exiting the bathroom. Ken was still on the porch. I motion him inside; he comes in and shuts the door standing awkwardly inside the threshold of the house. "So this morning Jeff and Shannon came to Ken's room asking about me and Ken lent me some clothes so I could shower and Jeff jumped to conclusions and pissed me off and we haven't spoken since then." I explain. Matt nods, clearly understanding.

"So pretty much he called you a whore but not directly." I nod. Matt sighs and then turns to look at Ken. "Been a while Ken." Matt says to him.

"Not too long though. I hope your okay with me dating your sister, because I will fight you for her." Ken says jokingly. Matt and I laugh. I walk over to Ken and wrap my arms around him.

"Matt knows I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. So I would hope he doesn't mind." Ken hugs me to him.

"Not in the slightest I know without a doubt that Ken is a great guy and not like those other two you have dated." Matt explains. I sigh knowing he was referring to Phil and Adam. That will be explained later.

"Ugh, speaking of ex's where is Adam lurching?" I ask looking around Matt's house cautious.

"He won't be here until tomorrow," Matt explains, I look at Matt weirdly. "He was under the impression that you would not be here until tomorrow so he stayed to train with some of the guys." I nod; of course I was thankful for this bit of information.

"Well I'm going to show Ken to my room and get him settled plus I need to call Nome's and Terr, see how they are doing." Matt nods.

**~! The Next Day! ~**

I groan as I woke up in my full size bed I go to get out of my bed but someone pulls me back as I sit up. I let out gasp. Chuckling alerts me that he thought my actions were amusing. I roll over and glare at Ken.

"Ken I need to get up," I whine. Ken just pulls me tighter to his chest.

"No it's too early," he mumbles into my neck. I shiver and then try to glance at the clock. It read: 7:07 a.m.

"I'll lay here for a few more minutes then I'm going to make breakfast and make some calls." I say. I feel him nod and he pulls back and lightens his grip on me. After a few minutes he's back asleep and I slip out of his arms. I smile at how cute he looked just laying in my bed. No we did not do anything. I just didn't want him to sleep on the couch. It was very uncomfortable to sleep on. Trust me I made the mistake of doing that when Nome's and Shannon crashed here one night. They owed me new sheets and blankets. I will not tell you why, I'll let you use your imagination to guess why. As I make my way downstairs I notice that Matt is still asleep and the door was closed that means that Penelope must have gotten in last night as well. I smile. All of my brothers were happy, my best friends were happy and I was now happy. As I reach the end of the stairs the front door opens. Jeff walks into the house. I look away from him and roll my eyes.

"Marie will you talk to me. You have been ignoring my calls and texts since you left yesterday." Jeff says to me. I just stand there trying to ignore the presences of my brother. "Marie please look at me," he pleads. I shake my head stubbornly. "Why won't you talk to me? Or at least look at me?" He asks sounding defeated.

"You have some nerve Jeff. You seriously want me to act as if nothing happened? That you didn't imply that I not only slept with Ken but I do that on first dates." I almost scream at him but keep my voice down because everyone in the house was still asleep and I didn't want anyone to see us fighting. It was unusual for us to fight, I always got along with my brothers, all three of them.

"Marie I'm sorry. I was upset and worried I didn't know-," I cut him off before he can finish his apology.

"No don't start with me Jeffrey. I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I don't always need you to watch out for me."

"Oh really? Then what about that thing with Adam a couple years ago?" Jeff asks. I freeze and glare at him.

"That was totally different and you know it!" I scream, this time not caring if I woke up my brother or boyfriend.

"Really, how? You slept with him without knowing him too well and he pushes you down the stairs because you confronted him about cheating on you." Jeff shouts but not too loudly.

"It was my own fault Jeff. If I hadn't had been stupid enough to confront him on the stairwell I never would have lost the baby. Or if I had listened to you then none of it would have happened period. You know as well as Shannon that I am stubborn and like to experience things on my own. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to make breakfast." Jeff is silent for a minute so I take that as my cue to leave. When I'm just inside the kitchen I hear Jeff talking.

"-I am sorry Mar, I over reacted and hope you will forgive me." I sigh; I always found it hard to stay mad at any of my siblings.

"Come help me with breakfast." Unknown to Jeff or me, Ken had heard most of our argument.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Feedback would be nice.

**Ken: **It's starting to make a bit more sense.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know isn't it?

**Ty: **-is still staring at Justin Gabriel- I WANT TO PET IT.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-ties Ty to a chair-

**Justin Gabriel:** -is scared- Um please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here is an update. I think I'm losing my mind because I thought I was behind with this story but I'm not. I guess my mood today screwed with my head.

**Ty:** TELL ME

**JJ-Jefferu:** Dude I did...

**Dean:** READ ON MIGHTY BEES.

**JJ-Jefferu and Ty:** -look at Dean weirdly-

* * *

Breakfast didn't take too long to make with the help of Jeff, but it still took a while because Jeff and I got side tracked and got waffles batter everywhere in the kitchen. Jeff thought it would be funny to try to attack me with the batter so it started a war. Then when we finished playing, not only did we have to clean the kitchen up but we had to make more batter and actually make the waffles this time. After we got the waffles done we proceed to make eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and hash browns.

"Something smells amazing," a tired voice says entering the kitchen. I look over to the door and see Penelope standing there in a pair of black basketball shorts and a black baggy Fly Leaf shirt.

"Go ahead and make your plate. You know how the guys get when they are hungry and shockingly Jeff hasn't tried to eat anything yet," I joke as Penelope makes her way into the kitchen and over to the cabinet to get some plates.

"Well we have a guest and for now I'll reframe from embarrassing you. Just for today, that is." Jeff says giving me a side-ways hug. Penelope looks at us weirdly.

"We have a guest? Why didn't I know?" Penelope asks. I smile; Matt was very forgetful with his wife. She was a very nice distraction and has been my best friend since the fourth grade. Though we had both changed a lot since then we have still remained best friends. The funny thing was she had always had a crush on Matt but it took until finding out Matt was my brother for her to grow a pair and make a move. Though what was even funnier was the fact that Matt went to ask her at the same time she went to ask him.

"Seriously 'Nelope? I thought you and Matt actually talked when you stay home while he's on the road?" I ask genuinely confused. I run a hand through my hair and notice that I will need to take a shower once breakfast was done and over with.

"Um I was extremely busy this week, plus I'm not always on the road with my husband I do have a job you know." Penelope says putting her hands on her hips giving me a look. I laugh at her attempt to intimidate me. She was shorter than me, by like two inches, her brown hair was streaked purple, she had grass green eyes and she had a baby face. Though it still amazes me how she gets away with her hair with where she works. See Penelope teaches the third grade. Before I can even answer Ken walks into the kitchen. He looked like he just got out of the shower because his hair was still wet and it was sort of dripping. Plus he wasn't wearing a shirt so I was not paying attention to anyone and was lost in my own little world, and let me tell you it is not a place for young children.

"Hello," a hand is waved in front of my face causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I look at my brother and see a smirk on his face and shake my head.

"Ken will you please put on a shirt before sitting down at the table to eat, because I don't think Marie will get much eating done," Jeff says. At the serious look on Jeff's face Ken turns and leaves the room.

"I forgot I wasn't at home for a second," we hear Ken say as he leaves. I smack Jeff upside the head.

"Ouch," Jeff groaned rubbing his head. "What was that for?" He asks. I look at him.

"You know exactly why I hit you Jeffrey." I say making a plate for myself and then start to make one for Ken. I knew what he likes hence why we made what we made. Matt walks into the kitchen yawning.

"I just got off the phone with Naomi. She and Shannon are going to be here later, they have a doctor's appointment." Matt starts then looks at all the food and looked at me. "She either wants you to save her some food or be prepared to cook for her," I sigh.

"She's always so demanding, but I guess its ok she is carrying my nephew." I say and start making Matt his plate, since he had sat down beside his lovely wife. Once the plate is loaded up with enough food to hold him over until Jeff and Terra make their plates, speaking of my favorite niece.

"Matt where is Terra?" I ask setting his plate down in front of him. He starts to mumble things incoherently. "English please?"

"She's upstairs sleeping," Penelope replies. I raise a brow.

"Shouldn't she be up? She has chores," I ask, clearly there was something I was missing.

"She is sick,"

"Is there more to this than I am being told?" I ask, concerned for my niece.

"Yes there is but now is not the time. We still aren't sure if it's serious or not but she has been sick for the last week." Penelope says, clearly concerned.

"Well I'm going to bring her some breakfast and see if she can eat it then." I say picking up a plate and putting a little of everything on it and then go over to get a glass to bring her something to drink. I look through the fridge for something to give her to drink. The only thing in there that looked good was blue powerade. I shake my head at the fact there was no ginger ale.

"I'll do it," Penelope says going to stand up.

"I got it, you finish eating." I say grabbing a fork and leaving the kitchen with the plate of food and drink up to my niece's room.

I sigh as I close my niece's door. She looked a lot better than what Penelope made it out to be. Then again I guess she has been sick all week. I walk right into someone as I go towards the stairs. I stumbled back and look up into the face of my boyfriend.

"Hey there handsome," I smile up at him. He returns it.

"Hey there sweetie, can I talk to you before we head down stairs." I look at him confused.

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?" I ask scared. Ken laughs and shakes his head and pulls me into a hug.

"No, I don't think that will happen anytime soon." Ken says smiling.

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"I overheard you and Jeff this morning," he starts my eyes widen.

"W-what?" I ask surprised. I hadn't thought that anyone was up when Jeff and I fought.

"I'm not going to judge you. I just wish you would talk to me about it. I'm here for you," Ken says and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you," I say into his shirt.

**~! Later in the Day! ~**

We were all lounging around in the living room watching Godzilla. The new one that was made in like 2000 or sometime around there because Naomi had been craving to watch it and what the pregnant woman wants the pregnant woman gets. I was lying on the couch beside Ken who was napping behind me with his arms wrapped around me. Naomi was sitting in the recliner staring at the movie, clearly entranced. Shannon was in the kitchen making lasagna with egg plant. Matt was sitting on the floor with Jeff who were screwing around throwing popcorn at each other and then to me when I asked them to stop. Penelope was upstairs checking on Terra and then taking a nap. We were all content. Then like all good things it comes to an end when a knock sounds on the door. I groan and turn burying my head into Ken's chest.

"Matt get the damn door," Naomi shouts as she pauses the movie. Clearly she was pissed off that the movie got interrupted. Matt groans as he gets up and heads over to the door.

"What do you want," Matt asks the person at the door. I go to get up to see who it was only to be pulled back towards Ken.

"You're not getting up," he mumbles sleepily into my neck. I shiver, feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"But I want to know who is at the door," I whine trying to wiggle my way out of his arms. He just tightens his grip.

"Go away we don't need you to ruin anything. So leave." Matt says to the person on the other side of the door. Apparently the person didn't like this because the pushed the door to get in the house. I glare at the person who entered my brother's house.

"Are you going deaf Adam?" I sneer as he comes into the living room. He looks at me and frowns, probably seeing that I was in the arms of Ken.

"Who is that?" He asks walking closer to me and Ken.

"What does it matter Adam?" I say and try to sit up again and the same thing happens again, I can't get up.

"Who is he," Adam growls out. I sigh and look at Ken to see his eyes on me. I smile at him.

"Adam this is my boyfriend." I say simply. This information seems to make Adam madder.

"What?" Adam nearly yells. Before I can say anything Ken sits up, taking me with him.

"I was not kidding when I answered the phone the other night. Leave my girl alone," Ken says. Adam goes to move closer but is stopped by Jeff.

"Adam leave or I won't hesitate to call the cops," Jeff says. Adam glares at my brother and then leaves. I let out a breath.

"Thank you guys," I say and lay back down on the couch with Ken.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** The Calm before the storm.

**Dean:** STOP GIVING SPOILERS!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at Dean and throws him in the closet where I stashed Justin Gabriel earlier from Ty- Gosh he's so annoying.

**Sam:** Tell me about it.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ok I will. GO READ YOU ARE THE ONE.

**Sam:** -is scared-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smiles- Hope you liked it.

**Ty:** -glares-

**JJ-Jefferu: **-points to closet- As long as you don't free Dean you can have Justin.

**Ty: **-smiles and skips away, taking with her the tied up Justin-

**Ken:** Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu:** I decided this story was in need of a time skip. So the beginning of the chapter says how much time has passed.

**Dean: **You are a mean, mean person.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -stares at Dean- Why are you appearing in stories that aren't your own?

**Dean:** Boredom, a bit of space, and oh yeah like I really want to be there...

**JJ-Jefferu:** Big baby, you just don't want to change dirty diapers.

**Dean:** That is semi-true.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please enjoy this.

**Terra (Supernatural fic):** She doesn't own anything associated with TNA or WWE. Also the events of the plot don't really follow a set show anymore if it ever did to begin with. Also if you don't like this story don't say anything and don't read it.

**Jerry:** -pouts- I wanted to do something.

**JJ-Jefferu:** NEXT CHAPTER OF SUPERNATURAL YOU COME INTO PLAY SUCK IT UP!

**Dean:** -shares looks with everyone else- What is her problem? She's all "RAWR I'M GOING TO KEEL YOU"

**Nome's:** Life has finally caught up with her.

**Ty:** YAY UPDATE

**Everyone but JJ-Jefferu:** -stares- What?

**Ty:** -shrugs- Too much negativity in here.

_[[dedicated to my sister and h0tlilmofo. My sister for supporting me and h0tlilmofo for reading my story :)]]_

* * *

Three months have passed since Ken and I started dating and I was extremely happy. The happiest I've been in a while. Ken made me extremely happy and for once it seemed that everything was going good.

I rolled over and fell on the floor. I groan as I sit up and look up onto the bed. Ken was still sleeping; sometimes he sleeps like a rock other times he wakes at the slightest noises. What had woke me up was the sound of my phone. I look all over the room trying to locate where my phone was. I don't see it. It was playing "Big City Dreams" by NeverShoutNever and I knew it was Penelope and it was more than likely important but I didn't know where my phone was.

"Ken where did you throw my phone last night," I say as I shake the sleeping man. He grumbles and opens his eyes. "Good morning handsome, you mind telling me where you threw my phone last night?" I ask him amused. He threw it because apparently whoever was calling was interrupting our personal time.

"Near the door I think," Ken says and rolls over. I laugh at him as I grab one of his shirts off of the floor and put it on. Then I walk over to the door of our bedroom. I grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Marie Moore-Hardy?" a male's voice asks on the other end of the phone.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" I ask confused. I hear the bed move and turn to see Ken sitting up on his phone looking at me.

"Penelope Nicole Hardy is your sister-in-law and Terra Samantha Hardy is your niece correct?" I was starting to get scared.

"Yes but I don't understand what is going on," I reply into the phone. There is a long pause before he speaks again.

"I am detective Alexzander Smith from the Raleigh Police Department and your sister-in-law's phone was still in intact after the accident -," I interrupt him before he can say anymore.

"What accident? Are they alright? Was Matt with them?" I fire off.

"Please calm down. They were in a terrible car accident. Penelope is fine, she has minor injuries, but Terra on the other hand is in critical condition. She is in a coma, you were the first person we were able to get a hold of. Her husband Matt is unreachable as well as his younger brother or the next emergency contact besides direct family." Detective Smith replies. Tears start to fall from my eyes at hearing my niece was in a coma.

"Do you think there was some fowl play involved Detective?" I ask.

"Yes. That is why I am calling. May I ask where you are?" He replies.

"I am in Green Bay with my boyfriend. I live with him," I reply.

"Do you know why Matt isn't reachable?" Detective Smith questions, I sigh.

"His job takes him overseas sometimes. He is on tour with them now," I reply.

"Thank you. I suggest you get to Raleigh as soon as possible."

"Thank you detective." I hang up.

"Babe are you ok?" Ken asks coming over to me and kneeling down in front of me. I look up at him, tears following down my face. I shake my head.

"Who was on the phone," I ask lowly, almost whispering.

"Jeff, he said he lost his phone and when he tried calling you, you wouldn't answer so he called me."

"Explains why Detective Smith couldn't get a hold of him."

"What happened?" Ken asks me pulling me into his arms.

"Penelope and Terra were in an accident. Penelope is almost physically ok, but Terra is in a coma. Detective Smith believes that there might have been fowl play involved. I need to go back home. Penelope needs me." I explain and then break down crying. Ken rubs my back and hugs me tightly.

"When you calm down, I want you to take a shower and I'll call the airline and get us a flight to Raleigh and then I'll start packing. I just want you to calm down," Ken whispers.

**~!~!~**

It took nearly an hour for me to calm down and that was a few hours ago. We were now exiting the airplane and heading into the airport. I was clinging to Ken afraid to let go.

"Babe you ok?" Ken asks knowing that I'm not but it is one of those questions you can't help but to ask.

"I'll be fine when I know that Terra is ok and Penelope is okay. I'm sorry Ken, you didn't have to come with me," I reply. He stops and looks at me.

"Marie, I would have come with you no matter what. You mean a lot to me and I would do anything for you," Ken says pulling me to him. I smile and hug him.

"You know I love you Ken. You have been there for me when I have needed you the last three months. I don't know how I lived without you before," I say into his chest. He pulls me back and looks me in the eyes.

"You really mean that?" He asks, looking into my eyes to see if I was just playing around. We have had those moments. You know the ones in any friendship?

"Yes Ken I sincerely love you and not as a friend but as the guy, who means everything to me, well next to my brothers." Ken smiles and bends down and kisses me. Hearing the clicking sounds of camera's and seeing the ungodly flash from them as well causes us to pull back. Can't wait to see these on the web later, catch the sarcasm in that? I hate my life being so freaking public, that's why I didn't want to be in this position to start with. But now I wouldn't trade it for the world as long as I got to keep the man I love.

"Well babe, I love you too. Let us get to the hospital and check on Penelope and Terra." Ken says pulling me towards the exit of the Raleigh-Durham airport and to our rental car.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I know this was a sad chapter but it is a plot twist. Besides you can't always help what you write especially when it just flows like this chapter did.

**Marie:** Seriously, Terra is in a coma.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -nods- I know I'm not being very nice to the kid, but it's a necessary evil.

**Matt:** Are you kidding me? I'm on tour?

**JJ-Jefferu:** You will come into play soon.

**Ty:** I am going to hurt you.

**JJ-Jefferu:** BITE ME!

**Ty:** -shrugs- Ok. –bites arm-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -jumps- MEANIE!

**Shannon:** Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu:** WOOT two updates within days of each other you must feel special huh?

**Dean:** No.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -rolls eyes- I'm working on yours be quiet, if it goes well I'll post it too.

**Dean:** -eyes light up-

**Ty:** YAY!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I desided I would update in honor of me starting classes tomorrow, so I might not update often anymore.

**Marie:** WHAT?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Calm down. You will be updated quicker than others because you are wrote up until chapter 10.

**Marie:** -calms- Enjoy the update :)

* * *

The drive to the hospital seemed to be a never ending one. The traffic was crazy and paying attention at night was horrible. It was heard for me to pay attention driving during the day, but at night it was worse. Ken opted to drive us to the hospital; he knew firsthand how jumpy I get when driving. The hospital came into view and I was becoming more restless. Ken pulled into the parking lot and as soon as the engine was cut off I was out my seat and bound for the door.

"Wait up Marie," Ken called. I knew it was more for his benefit because they might not let him back if he walked up alone. Detective Smith had informed me that only family was aloud back at. He was trying to rule of suspects. I wait for him. He walks over to me and grabs my hand. "Calm down a bit, Penelope needs you calm not all jittery. I know you are worried but think about the shape Penelope will most likely be in." Ken says squeezing my hand and walking inside the hospital.

**~!~!~**

After a few twists and turns we finally found where Penelope was. She didn't look so well. She had a sling on her right arm and I could just barely make out stitches on her forehead. My breath hitched. I don't know if I could stand to see Terra, if this is how bad Penelope looked. I can't imagine how bad it must look for Terra.

"Oh Penelope," I say rushing up to her, letting Ken's hand go and pulling her into a hug, being careful of her arm.

"Marie, how could this have happened?" She cries into my shirt. "The police say someone cut the break lines on the Jeep," I rub her back trying to calm her.

"My Jeep or your Jeep," I ask. We had similar Jeeps, mine was a baby blue color with butterflies on the hood and hers was an amethyst with music notes on the hood. I loved butterflies, she loved music.

"I used yours because mine wouldn't have made it to the nearest gas station. "She explains pulling back. My eyes widen. They were trying to hurt me. Who had I pissed off lately?

"So this was meant to happen to me?" I say shocked.

"Not exactly," I hear to my left. I see a tall, but not as tall as Ken, brunette guy in a suit holding a notepad and putting away a cell phone.

"You must be Detective Smith," I say.

"Yes I am. And you are Marie correct?" I nod.

"What do you mean not exactly," Ken asks coming over to my side and grabbing my hand. Detective Smith looks at Ken.

"You must be the boyfriend," Ken nods and Smith continues. "We went to the Hardy home to see if maybe one of your brothers was there," Smith looks at me. I nod, Matt's house was usually the hang out spot now a days. "I saw that there was a Jeep almost identical to the way that was used in the accident,"

"Yeah, they are identical expect for the paint jobs. We bought them like that for a reason. When we first bought them they were identical down to the color, we had them customized." I say interrupting him.

"Yes well anyway. I took a look at the Jeep and noticed that the break lines on it were cut as well." Detective Smith explains.

"So this was done intentionally. To not hurt just one of us but both of us," Penelope speaks up from beside me. He nods.

"We think whoever did this is out for both of you. They were sure that Mrs. Hardy was alone and that she would use one of the Jeeps. We believe they cut them both not just because Mrs. Hardy could use either one, but they believed you were still living with you brother, Ms. Moore." He finishes. I sigh and look over at Penelope. We had no none enemies. I mean the last people who had anything against us since we were back in our senior year of high school.

"Do you have any leads?" Ken asks. He shakes his head no.

"I have to ask, do either of you two have any enemies?" We both shake our head no.

"Not since high school," I say. The detective looks thoughtful at this.

"Do you happen to remember any names and a reason they might want to hurt you?" I stare at him with a raised brow.

"Why would you think it could be them?" Penelope asks, clearly just as confused as I was.

"Well we can't rule anybody out until we look into it. So I ask again do you remember their names and why they would be after you." Penelope and I exchange a look and she nods.

"Kole and Steven Newby are their names. Um they weren't too happy when I rejected Kole's marriage proposal and Penelope broke up with Steven for my brother. They are twins." I reply.

"But it doesn't seem like they would be after us though. Steven dropped out of school and Kole left as soon as he graduated." Penelope explains.

"We can't rule out anybody. Thank you for your time, if we learn anything new I'll be sure to call you." Detective Smith says walking down the hall. Penelope goes into the room we were outside of, leaving Ken and I standing in the hall. Ken wraps his arms around me.

"They who you were telling me about a while back," I nod.

"Yeah I don't see how it could be them. I mean what could they want with us now. It's been eight years and we haven't seen or heard from them since graduation." I sigh. Ken's phone ringing breaks the silence that had fallen over the hall. I reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his phone and answer it. "Hello this is Ken's phone, Marie speaking."

"Thank god, Marie. I've been trying to reach you for the past four hours," Matt's worried voice says into the phone. I let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah my phone is still turned off. I haven't turned it back on since we landed."

"Is everything all right? I couldn't understand your message," Matt says, still with a worried tone.

"No, everything is not alright. Something terrible has happened." I stop for a second.

"What?"

"Penelope and Terra were in an accident. Someone cut the breaks on my Jeep as well as hers, so no matter which Jeep she took she was still going to get in an accident." I say into the phone. Ken pulls me closer and rests his chin on my head.

"Are they alright?"

"Penelope had minor injuries, but Terra," I stop and start crying again.

"What about Terra," Matt screams into the phone. I couldn't answer him. Ken takes the phone from me.

"Terra is in a coma. Matt you need to get back as soon as you can. Your family needs you. Penelope is barely holding herself together. Marie won't be able to do much to help her. Penelope really needs you Matt." Ken says into the mouth piece. I didn't hear Matt's response but I assume it was along the lines of he was coming back because Ken said. "Yeah I'll watch over her until you get here. We will tell you the rest as soon as you arrive," he hangs up the phone.

"Is Matt coming," I whisper.

"Yes he'll be on the first flight he can get. Until then me and you have to keep Penelope together and tell the others what happened." I nod and hug Ken.

"This is just horrible."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** The next chapter has drama, or maybe that's chapter 9? -shrugs- oh well I won't be updating again til the weekend or if I get more time to write.

**Ken: **Please review, feed back makes her happy, unless you are telling her that she is wrong or something negative. Unless it's something she should improve, then if that's the case don't be a bitch about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**JJ-Jefferu:** I remember mentioning in chapter 1 I knew where this story was going and all I have to do is type it up. Well because I didn't write down the idea I have changed what it was originally, but I have to say I think I like this better than my original plan but I am going to to throw in some of the original plot.

**Marie:** I think you over used the word original.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -shrugs- It flowed and I wasn't going to think of anything else. So shush.

**Ken: **Am I ever going to be put into the other story?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Eh maybe. Haha, TNA is amazing you know. So I probably will :D

**Ken: **-smiles- ONWARD HOE!

* * *

Matt was a wreck when he arrived at the hospital the next day. He looked like he hadn't slept or anything. I was still having a hard time getting a hold of Jeff. Ken was worried as well. When he spoke to Jeff earlier in the day yesterday Jeff swore he'd call him as soon as he got a replacement phone. Shannon and Naomi had been at a doctor's appointment and had rushed over to the hospital as soon as they listened to their voice mails. All of that had been three days ago. The doctors got tired of us all crowding around the waiting room. I was afraid to go in there, but with the help of Ken I went and saw my niece. She looked so fragile I had never seen her like that, not even when she was born. She looked so full of life and enteric, and she was a week early.

"Baby you need to get up," Ken shakes me trying to get me out of my bed. I just snuggle deeper into the softness of my blue fluffy comforter. "You asked for it," and the next thing I know my blanket is gone and I'm freezing cold.

"Ken," I whine staring up at my fully dressed boyfriend. I raise a brow and glance at my watch. It was only 7:30 in the morning and we got to bed a little after 2 this morning. That was when the doctors got tired of seeing so many people in the halls outside a room. "Why are you dressed?" I ask sitting up and rubbing my arms trying to get warm.

"I'm sorry babe, but we have to get going. Shannon said we have to go to a show up in Virginia*. He has a match and I have a qualifying match as well. Plus you have some screen time as well. "Ken says pulling me out of the bed. I glance around my bedroom. I totally forgot about having to work. The past couple days with Matt and Penelope made me forget everything else.

"I thought Shannon was supposed to call and ask for some time off?" I ask, I remembered having a conversation with the youngest of my older brothers two days ago. Ken sighs and pushes me into the bathroom.

"Well he did call, but it was such short notice that no one could feel the gaps in the scheduling. " I frown at this. "Now take a shower and get ready. We have a long drive and as soon as TNA is over we are heading right back."

"Ok." I say and begin to strip from my night clothes. "Have you heard from Jeff yet?" I ask looking at Ken in the mirror, he shakes his head.

"No. We are all starting to get worried. He's supposed to have a qualifying match tonight as well so let's just hope he's there tonight. If not then we will start worrying." Ken says as he exits the bathroom. I just hope nothing happened to Jeff.

**~!~!~**

I was slightly jumpy as we walked into the Arana. Shannon went to go meet up with Jesse and Ken went to see if he could find Jeff. I had nothing against any of the knockouts or other wrestlers but I didn't enjoy being left alone during shows. With Abyss on a rampage and seemingly no one having control I was worried. I knew Jeff had taken RVD's injury last week a bit hard, they went way back and were still really great friends. As I was walking through the backstage area a monitor caught my eye. My hand flew to my mouth. Jeff and Abyss were going at it and their fight had spilled over into the Impact zone. They were still setting up in there and the fans hadn't even been admitted yet. I felt around my hoodie pocket for my cell and quickly hit speed-dial 3.

"What is it Marie?" Ken asks answering his phone.

"Jeff is here."

"How do you know that?" My eyes never left the monitor as I continued to watch my brother attacking the monster Abyss.

"I am watching him and Abyss trading blows on a monitor not too far from where you left me," I reply. I was scared for my brother's safety.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'll let Shannon know too." Ken says and hangs up. I was standing there for about 3 minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Shannon standing there looking at me sadly. I shake my head and hug my brother. I bury my head in his chest.

"Why does he have to go and get himself hurt," I whisper into his chest. Shannon rubs my back trying to calm me down, but it's not helping like it usually does.

"I don't know Cupcake," Shannon says using my childhood nickname and hugging me closer to him.

"Is she alright?" I hear Ken ask from somewhere behind Shannon. I feel Shannon shake his head.

"No man I don't think so." Shannon stops rubbing my back and I'm shifted from his arms to Kens.

"Babe, it'll be okay. Jeff didn't let Abyss hurt him, badly. Besides you can go yell at Jeff now or wait until after his match," Ken says hugging me close. I grip his shirt and tried to not cry.

"How bad is he?" I whisper.

"Not too bad, but he will defiantly be feeling not only that but his match in the morning. And I can guess your anger as well?" Ken says joking at the end.

"Oh yes Jeffrey is getting a piece of my mind after his match. He hasn't been in touch with us in days and now the first time I see him. He is beating on Abyss and then getting his ass beat right back. That's not right," I pull back from Ken and walk over to the entrance from backstage. "I'll wait right here until he finishes." I sit on a crate and wait. Ken sits on my left and Shannon sits on my right. I see Jesse sit down with Shannon. I smile over at Jesse. "Hey Jesse," I greet him.

"Hey there Mare," I laugh and shake my head. As soon as my brother was finished I was bitch slapping his ass.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu***-I know it wasn't VA but I was being extremely lazy and didn't want them to get on a plane or look up where they were last week, or rather when they had their qualifying matches for No Surrender. I can't remember what week that was. I think it was last but my mind isn't working and as I said I was being LAZY. Chapter 9 continues where this one leaves off.

**Ty:** YAY!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I finally got my sister to watch TNA, though I don't know her thoughts on it.

**Jeff: **IT KICKS ASS BECAUSE I'M THERE!

**Ken:** No, it's simple more realistic and besides we all know it's because I'm there.

**JJ-Jefferu: **While Ken makes a valid point about it being more realistic (in my opinion) but I hate to break it to you, it's because Tommy Dreamer and the ECW originals on it.

**Shannon:** -Jumps out of nowhere- I CALL BULLSHIT!

**Marie:** -coughs- I agree. You know the only reason you started to watch it was becasue of Jeff..

**JJ-Jefferu:** -looks shocked- LIES!

Jeff, Shannon, and Marie: Then why?

**JJ-Jefferu:** It was becasue of...SHANNON...

**All:** Why?

**JJ-Jefferu: **-shrugs- Been forever since I saw Shannon wrestler, but I guess it was because of Jeff too. Now there are just so many people to loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**Penelope:** -shakes head- Please Review before this madness continues. -in the background JJ, Jeff, Shannon, and Marie can be heard arguing-


	9. Chapter 9

**JJ-Jefferu:**I had fun writing this chapter as well as the previous one.

**Jeff:** Only because I got bitch slapped.

**JJ-Jefferu:** No because it was fun to write

**Jeff: **Rrrightttt.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at Jeff and pulls out a duffle bag and starts looking through it- Where is it.

**Jeff: **-gets curious and walks over behind JJ and looks over her shoulder- WHAT THE HELL JJ?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at the younger Hardy-

**Shannon: **-pulls JJ away from Jeff and hands duffle bag to Ken- You might want to get this away from her before she gives anything to Marie.

**Ken:** -takes duffle bag- That is true.

**Marie: **I would not harm Jeff.

**Everyone looks at Marie.**

**Marie:** -holds hands up- Ok I would. Can we get on with the reading please?

**Penelope:** READDDDD FOOLS!

* * *

Jeff's matched lasted just under twenty minutes, it didn't exceed the pre-set time limit. As soon as he was finished in the ring and was making his way back stage, the stage hands had to make sure everything was in order for the next match. The cameras were on break, it was a schedule commercial break on Spike TV, which gave me enough time to give Jeff a piece of my mind and still be ready to go out to the ring with Ken. Right as Jeff and Rob Terry appear in my line of vision I walk up to Jeff and slap him in the face. In a second I'm being pulled away from Jeff by Ken. Or I assume it was Ken because Shannon got between Jeff and me. It's not like Jeff would hit me. Shannon was just protective of me.

"WHAT THE HELL MARIE!" Jeff shouts, pushing Shannon out of the way and walking over to me. "What was that for? I haven't seen you since last week," Jeff says. I just glare at him.

"First of all, where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you? You haven't called any of your family or friends in days. And tonight we show up and the first thing I see is you starting shit with Abyss. That is just what Penelope needs to see. Her brother-in-law to get injured, "I start firing off at him.

"I've been visiting Rob. He is my friend you know. And I've gone longer without talking to any of you," Jeff says back stepping closer to me. I shake my head.

"Yeah but you had your phone with you then. At least then we knew you were ok. You told Ken you would call when you got your replacement phone and that was THREE DAYS AGO. Penelope has enough on her plate than you being a prick and not calling your family and letting them know you are alright." Ken pulls me back against his chest as I leant forward, edging myself closer to my brother. Jeff looks at me funny.

"Why do you keep bringing Penelope up?" Jeff asks. I glare at him.

"Penelope and Terra were in an accident," I start. Jeff's eyes widen.

"When, how, I didn't-," I cut him off.

"You would have if you cared to call anyone. Terra is in a coma. Penelope is distraught and hasn't left her side since it happened. Matt's been trying to convince her that she needs to leave her side and get some decent sleep and food but she refuses. So Matt is staying with her until later tonight and then forcing her to fly with him and to the show tomorrow." I say tears in my eyes.

"Wha," Jeff was unable to form a sentence. I just shake my head and turn to Ken.

"Come on we need to get ready," I walk away from my brother.

**~!~!~**

The whole time during Ken's match my head wasn't into it. Sure to the fans I appeared to be cheering him on as usual but I was starting to feel guilty about slapping Jeff. Not that he didn't deserve it, but because I don't like fighting with my brother. It always pains me, I didn't know he was my brother for the first 17 years of my life and he's only been my brother for the past eight years. The bell rings signaling that Ken beat Jay Lethal. Ken pulls me into the ring with him. I lift his hand up with the referee. Then Ken goes over and helps Jay up and offers him a hand. I smile at this. He was showing respect. After that he slides out of the ring. Ken then gets out of the ring and waits for me. When my feet touch the mat on the floor, he pulls me to him. I smile as we make our way backstage.

"Babe you ok? You looked out of it the whole match," Ken asks once we make it back stage. I shrug.

"You know that I hate fighting with my brothers, especially Jeff, but he got what he deserved. I just feel bad about doing it," I say looking down. Ken gives me a sideways hug.

"You shouldn't feel bad Mar," Jeff says in front of me. I look up at him and see that his cheek was still red.

"Jeff," I start to say but stop not knowing what to say.

"Don't Marie, it is fine. I got what I deserved. I not only worried you but I added stress to Penelope. I just got off the phone with Matt. Terra's condition hasn't changed and he's still forcing Penelope to go with him. He doesn't feel good about it either. He's going to talk to Vince to get some time off to deal with everything." Jeff explains. I nod.

"You should be more careful Jeff. The police don't know who did it, but apparently it was intentionally done. The brakes were cut on both our Jeeps." I explain. Jeff's eyes widen.

"No shit?" I shake my head.

"There are no leads either," I say sadly. Jeff walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry sis, I'll be more careful and at least keep you updated via text message," I hug my brother.

"That's all I ask Jeff," I pull back and smile at him. "Now excuse me I have a phone call to make." I walk towards one of their locker room. I hit speed-dial number 2 and hear the familiar ringing.

"Hey you caught me just as we landed. What's up sis?" Matt answers. I let out a sigh.

"Tell me honestly how are you holding up?" I ask walking into Ken's locker room. I knew he was right behind me. I hear Matt sigh.

"Honestly not to great. Terra is in a coma, and the doctors told me that Penelope might be pregnant." My eyes widen.

"Does she know?" I ask worriedly.

"No, I'm afraid to tell her." Matt says. I roll my eyes.

"Matt if you don't tell her and she really is pregnant, what do you think will happen to the baby? If she continues the way she is. I don't think the baby will make it to term,"

"I'll tell her then. How about you how are you holding up?" I sigh.

"Besides being freaked out by your baby brother and everything that's happening I'm good. I'm just worried that whoever is after us will eventually get us and hurt us. I don't think it will be pretty. I wish we knew more than we do." I let out a frustrated sigh. Ken wraps his arms around me pulling me to him.

"I know. Listen I'll have Penelope call you when we get to the hotel. I love you sis, take care." Matt hangs up. I sigh as I lean back against Ken.

"Everything will be okay baby. I promise," Ken says laying his head on my shoulder.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed the update. -looks around- Where's Jeff?

**Ken:** -shrugs- He went off to talk with Marie.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-eyes widen- She has the duffle bag. -runs off to fnd Jeff and Marie-

**Ken:** -eyes widen- Oh Shit. Please Review. -runs off after JJ-

**Dean:** -walks in with donut- where did everyone go?


	10. Chapter 10

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is the lovely update that I am late on posting.

**Ken: **She has been avoiding posting, plus she hasn't wanted, plus she has been "busy"

**JJ-Jefferu: **-smacks Ken- STFU! Anyway, I might be slow updating this one. I am trying to finish writing the last two chapters for my _I Dream Of Flying_ though the only person who likes that story seems to be my sister but oh well –shrugs-

**Jeff: **-is sitting in a chair- Why did you let her have the bag

**JJ-Jefferu: **Not my fault that she was a Ninja and took it. Besides it's not like there was anything bad in the bag.

**Jeff: **-Nothing bad? Nothing bad? Then what do you call this! –shows Ken and JJ pictures-

**JJ-Jefferu: **Whoops I thought I burned those. –grabs the pictures and pulls out lighter and burns them-

**Ken: **Wth-is in shock-

**JJ-Jefferu: **Please enjoy this update. Shannon is here to do the disclaimer

**Shannon: **-walks in looking like he just got up-

**JJ-Jefferu: **Did you just get up?

**Shannon: **-nods and yawns- You have a comfy bed.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Disclaimer please.

**Shannon: **JJ-Jefferu does not own anything associated with the WWE or TNA, let alone Shannon Moore, Jeff & Matt Hardy, Ken Anderson, or any other people that you may recognize. She does however own: Marie Moore-Hardy, Penelope Hardy, Terra Hardy, Naomi Greek-Moore, Detective Smith, The Newby's, and any other unfamiliar things you do not recognize.

**JJ-Jefferu: **That was beautiful –smiles- ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

We were back in Raleigh the next day; instead of coming straight back like we had originally planned Jeff suggested we stay in a hotel. It was kind of late by the time we finished everything. Looking out the window of my brother's kitchen, the rain that was falling from the sky was depicting my current mood. Jeff, Shannon and Naomi forced me to stay at the house with Ken and Naomi herself. I wasn't going to complain. Ken was still sleeping and Naomi hadn't arrived yet. I was debating making some breakfast. I was starting to fill hungry and I knew Ken would be hungry upon rolling out of my bed. Then Naomi was pregnant and always hungry, even before the pregnancy. "Lovers Love, Liars lie" by NeverShoutNever broke the silence of the kitchen. I turn away from the window and head over to where I left my phone charging. I pick it up and see the caller ID read "'Nels", I answer the phone quickly.

"Hey 'Nelope what's up?" I ask.

"I have something to tell you," she says sounding excited. I smile, having some idea of what it was she wanted to tell me.

"What is it?" I ask getting excited off of her excitement.

"I'm having another baby," she confirms.

"HECK YES!" I scream. I hear something drop; I turn and see Ken had dropped a bowl. It was probably the one from last night. We had been watching movies up in my room and it was from the popcorn we decided was a must have for watching the movies. I smile. "Is that all?" I ask calming down. She laughs; Ken was staring at me with a raised brow. 'I'll tell you in a minute' I mouthed to him. He nodded and headed over to the sink.

"Yeah, Matt told me what the doctor told him and the doctor is right. I need to start looking out for me and this baby. I will not love Terra any less. Besides her doctor just called. She is responding they estimate she will be waking up soon. But it won't be easy for her or the rest of us. We will get through this as a family." My smile brightened. Terra was going to be okay, we weren't going to lose her anytime soon. "Well I have to get going; Matt is craving food and wants to get something to eat before we have to head to the airport. I love you and tell everyone else the good news,"

"Love you more Nels, "and the line goes blank. I put my phone down on the counter and walk over to my wonderful boyfriend. "Good morning," I smile sweetly at him and wrap my arms around him. He smiles down at me.

"Well good morning sweetie. What do I owe your excellent mood to?" Ken asks.

"Well Penelope gave me some wonderful news," Ken looks at me expectantly. I laugh at his anxiousness. "Penelope said the doctor called and said Terra is responding and she should wake up soon."

"That's great, but I know there is more to it than that." Ken says. He knew me so well.

"Penelope is pregnant," I smile brightly at him.

"You are really excited for them aren't you," Ken asks hugging me. I nod.

"Yes I am. I'm happy for both of my brothers to be expecting babies." Ken hugs me tighter to him.

"Can I ask you something," Ken asks me, I look up at him and nod my head. "And you promise to not get mad or take it the wrong way?" again I nod.

"Why would I?" I ask confused.

"Well it has something to do with what you were telling me about, and what I overheard you talking with Jeff that morning." Ken replies. I roll my eyes and pull away from Ken, my stomach was beginning to rebel against me.

"Ken it is fine. You can ask me anything," I say as I pull out a frying pan to start cooking pancakes. Walking over to the fridge to pull out some eggs and milk, I had taken the Bisquick out earlier.

"Do you ever envy them? I mean both Penelope and Naomi have something you lost. And I know that you still want a child," Ken asks. He seemed to be keeping his distance from me. I sigh and stop getting the ingredients together and turn to Ken.

"Ken I do envy them, I just show it in other ways. I spoil my niece, I'm going to spoil my nephew when he's born and whatever Penelope is having this time," I pause looking down at the floor for a second before looking back up at Ken. "I want to have a child but," I trail off not knowing how to finish. Ken walks over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Baby," Ken starts and doesn't know what to say, he's trying to comfort me.

"I'M HERE," a voice says from the front door.

"She sure knows how to change the atmosphere of a room without knowing it." Ken jokes as he pulls back. I laugh and shake my head.

"Well then I defiantly need to start on breakfast or I'm going to get beat up," I say turning back to my previous task.

**~! Later in the Day !~**

Shannon and Jeff had returned a little after 1 and Matt and Penelope were due to arrive at any minute. I was extremely tired and not feeling too well. After breakfast I had got sick and Ken helped me back upstairs and into my room. That was hours ago and now I was completely wrapped in blankets and curled up into Ken's side laying on the couch.

"You feeling any better Marie," Ken asks looking down at me and away from the movie they were watching. I don't recall what movie they were watching I've been in and out of consciousness for the past two hours.

"A little I'm still really tired," I reply and snuggle closer to him.

"Well you look a little better than you did earlier. Can you think of any reason you might be sick?" Ken asks. I think for a few minutes and shake my head.

"Not that I can think of. It could be stress related though. If I'm not better before we leave for next week's show. I'll go see a doctor." I assure Ken. He nods and pulls me closer to him. The front door opens, I turn and look over and Matt enters the house carrying a sleeping Penelope.

"Did you kill her?" Naomi jokes seeing Matt start towards the stairs.

"Ha, ha Naomi," Matt says halting his journey up the stairs and looking at her.

"Then what happened?" Jeff asks.

"She fell asleep in the car on the way from the airport," Matt says. "Now I'll be back down after I put Nels to bed," and with that he continues up the stairs.

"Why must you always joke around like that Nome's," I yawn and curl more into the blankets and Ken.

"It is always fun," was Naomi's simple response and her attention is returned to the television. Well its half way turned towards the movie, she was working on a story she started writing back in high school. Five minutes later Matt emerges from upstairs and sits down with Jeff on the floor.

"Hey Marie, have you heard from the detective?" Matt asks. I look up at him.

"It is very possible," Matt looks over at me with a raise brow.

"What do you mean it's possible?" Matt asks.

"I haven't been near my phone since this morning after 'Nelope called. I got sick not too long after I made breakfast. Why has he contacted you?" I reply looking at Matt.

"Yeah he kept calling Penelope's cell. And not once did he leave a message."

"Strange,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you liked the update, and sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I spaced and have been trying to finish my other story plus school and sleep.

**Ken: **She sleeps like a cat. That's all she does when there is nothing else to do.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I don't deny that. Though I hate dogs currently –starts mumbling about stupid Max-

**Matt: **Isn't Max your neighbor's dog?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yeah, your point?

**Matt: **I thought you loved him.

**JJ-Jefferu: **No he fucking scratched me up bad last night and hurt my wrist!

**Ken: **-hugs JJ- Its ok. It will heal.

**Marie: **Please Review –smiles-

**Dean:** -watches as if TV soap, while eating a cheeseburger-


	11. Chapter 11

**JJ-Jefferu: **I have started another story. It is a Miz one. I figured that since _I Dream of Flying _was coming to its end that I would write something else. Though this story is nowhere near finished, it has at least 9 (maybe more) chapters, plus the idea for the Miz one has been rattling around in my head. So if you get a chance check that one out too?

**Ken: **You have been a busy bee. Did you even watch TNA from Thursday?

**JJ-Jefferu: **-eyes widen- No I don't believe I did. –cries-

**Shannon: **-smacks Ken- Stop being mean to her! She has had a lot going on!

**Ken: **-goes to say something but out of nowhere he is kidnapped by Marie-

**JJ-Jefferu: **-smiles- I guess it works.

**Shannon: **What works?

**JJ-Jefferu: **My Marie call. We have been developing it. –smiles- Shannon will you please do the disclaimer again? It was just so beautiful last time.

**Shannon: **-nods-JJ-Jefferu does not own anything associated with the WWE or TNA, let alone Shannon Moore, Jeff & Matt Hardy, Ken Anderson, or any other people that you may recognize. She does however own: Marie Moore-Hardy, Penelope Hardy, Terra Hardy, Naomi Greek-Moore, Detective Smith, The Newby's, and any other unfamiliar things you do not recognize.

**Jeff:** Please enjoy.

* * *

Waking up early was not how I wanted to spend my Monday. Had it not been for Ken I would have slept through my alarm clock and then have been late. Today Penelope and I were going down to the police station to talk with Detective Smith and I was not looking forward to it. He had been calling nonstop all weekend, both Penelope and I were so annoyed that when we both finally answered we bitch him out. Then he informs us that he has a lead on who cut my break lines. Stepping out of the shower was the hardest thing possible. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that my brother walked in on me. I pretty much kicked his ass out and told him to knock next time.

Now three hours later when Penelope, Matt, Ken and I walked into the station we were immediately shown to a room to wait for Mr. Smith. I was suddenly having Matrix flashbacks while we were stuck in the cold, silent room.

"What kind of lead do you think they got?" Matt asked pulling Penelope closer to him. I shrug.

"I think they found some evidence on who done it." I yawn and lay my head on Ken's shoulder. Before we can have any more of a conversation the door opens and in steps Detective Smith.

"I hope you were not waiting long," he said sitting across from us.

"No we just got here," Matt says. I lazily looked at the detective. I was too comfy to care, at the moment anyway.

"Well we found finger prints on the break lines as well as a small note in the glove compartment of your Jeep Ms. Moore," he directs towards me. This catches my attention and I sit up.

"There was a note," I ask surprised. He nods and hands me the note.

_Dearest Penelope and Marie,_

_How has life been treating you? From the looks of things you two are doing very well. I mean Penelope you have a beautiful daughter and you are married to Matt Hardy, the famous wrestler. I mean who would have thought you dumped me for your best friends' eldest brother? Bravo, I applaud you. Not many friends would be thrilled with the idea of her best friend and her brother hooking up but then again I guess that Marie isn't exactly your typical everyday girl. I mean her older brothers are all famous. The Hardy Brothers and Shannon Moore, god must have been looking out for you eh Marie? I mean now look at you, you used to hate publicity and now you are all over the internet because of your newest boyfriend. Well we decided that we would give you a warning. We have been paying close attention to the both of your lives. And we are quite disappointed. I mean you both could have had quiet normal lives, but no you had to dump us. Oh well I hope this is a fair warning. This is not the last time we will be in touch._

_Much love, _

_Kole and Steven Newby_

I stared at the note confused. It has been eight years. Why now of all the times would they want revenge?

"It doesn't make sense," Penelope voiced my thoughts.

"Well some people like to sit and wait, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. I think they choose now because you both are at good points in your lives. I mean Mrs. Hardy you are happily married with a daughter, have a successful career in teaching, and occasionally you and your daughter travel around with your husband. And Ms. Moore," he says directing the rest towards me. "You are just now settling into a sense of normality. You used to joggle your life between your brothers and now that you are with Mr. Anderson, here, you have a place that you can be completely yourself and you are in a happy, stable relationship," he finishes. I look at him with a raised brow. Um is he some kind of shrink?

"That is a very well thought out response to our confusion and everything Mr. Smith, but there have been plenty of other times in the past eight years when striking would have been much simpler," I say, pushing the note away from me and back over at the Detective.

"Maybe they like the thought of a challenge. Since the accident neither one of you have really been alone. Always someone has been with you, whether it be your significant other or a family member. Maybe that's why they waited; do they know anything about you that perhaps you don't think is important?" He asks taking the note and putting it back into the folder he took it out of. I glance over to Penelope and at the same time our eyes widen.

"We told them our hopes for the future," we say in unison. All three males look at us.

"Can you elaborate on that a bit more?" Mr. Smith asks us. We look at each other again and nod. We had a connection much like you would think twins have, but by no means are we related we took a test.

"Well when I was with Steven," Penelope starts. "I told him how I wanted to have the _All American Dream_ you know the white picket fence, the loving husband, a dog, and a daughter. I told him how it was my passion to teach third graders and how I wanted my husband to be doing what he always dreamed of. And while I was telling him this I was thinking of marrying Matt and having a family with him," Penelope says while blushing.

"So even when you were together with Mr. Newby you dreamt of marrying Matt?" Detective Smith asks. Penelope nodded, her face completely flushed. "Did he know that you were thinking of Mr. Hardy," Penelope's eyes widen.

"I might have accidently mentioned it once," Penelope confessed. "We had been having an argument; he thought I was cheating on him with Matt. All because I was always with Marie and she was always with her brothers. I told him at least Matt wouldn't jump to conclusions. Then we ended up breaking up when Marie denied Kole." Penelope finishes. I grab my best friend's hand. She looks at me I smile at her.

"I see. And what about you Ms. Moore," he turns to me. I sigh.

"I told Kole mine the day I rejected his proposition. He was so angry that I said no to him I felt he deserved to know the reason why I wouldn't marry him." I blush remembering.

"Care to enlighten us?" Smith asks. I nod and look at the table.

"I told him that it was my dream to do what I love doing, photography, for a major business like the WWE or a smaller variation, like TNA. He was even angrier because he wasn't seeing how that would make me say no. Then I went on to explain that I wanted to marry a wrestler not some high school pretty boy. He didn't take that very well." I finish. My cheeks were burning. I felt Ken put his arm around me. I look up at him; he was smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you. I would like the both of you to be careful, especially you Mrs. Hardy, I heard your expecting." Detective Smith says standing up. We stood up with him and he ushered us from the room. "If you are contacted by them please call me," he hands us all a copy of his card. "I will keep you posted on the case,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **-is in a bad mood-

**Jeff: **-hugs author- I'm sorry that looking over this reminded you of earlier.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -clings to Jeff- STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT A DICK! HE DESERVES TO BE RAN OVER BY MY DAD!

**Jeff: **-rubs authoress' back- Calm down.

**Evan Bourne:** What happened?

**Jeff: **-sighs- She got pulled over because the cop said and I quote "_You were going 40 to 45 and you were driving erratically"_.

**Evan: **Oh shit. He didn't make her cry did he?

**Jeff: **-nods- Yes he did. She couldn't talk for about 10 minutes because she was shook up.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at wall remembering it- He was a dick. I was not driving under the speed limit expect when I passed the dude on the bike, nor was I driving like I was drunk. My dad and mom both said it was a load of bull shit and he turned around and got on someone else's case after mine. I think cops secretly have a quota that they need to feel. –jumps onto Shannon as he reenters room-

**Jeff: **-shocked- What is this?

**Shannon:** You remember that one dream she had? –Jeff nods- Well she comes to me more because she views me like a brother and you…regardless of how she writes you in stories is not what she thinks of you as.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-mumbles- Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I had the most fun Saturday.

**Ken:** I would imagine so, using Nik as a pillow and what not.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I would have to say Nikk and I both agreed that on last week's TNA Jeff was like an inch worm.

**Nikk: **He was just barely hanging on the entire Royal Rumble match.

**Jeff: **Can we not talk about that please.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Fine, Shannon disclaimer please.

**Shannon:** JJ-Jefferu does not own anything associated with the WWE or TNA, let alone Shannon Moore, Jeff & Matt Hardy, Ken Anderson, or any other people that you may recognize. She does however own: Marie Moore-Hardy, Penelope Hardy, Terra Hardy, Naomi Greek-Moore, Detective Smith, The Newby's, and any other unfamiliar things you do not recognize.

**Marie:** Please Enjoy.

* * *

Since the lovely conversation with Detective Smith the boys, all of them including some of our co-workers, have been a bit more protective. We weren't allowed to do anything by ourselves. Ken and Jeff stuck to me like glue. Just to be safe Shannon took some time off to keep an eye on Naomi, Penelope and Terra. Slinging my bag over my shoulder as I exit the car, Ken was talking with his opponent for the night as I walked up to him. His opponent happened to be my brother. Actually that wasn't uncommon; Jeff and Ken had become quite the friends since we started dating, not that they weren't friends before but now they were closer. The threat on Penelope's and mine life has made everyone a bit stressed. I hate how this was happening now. I would have rather it happened years ago not when everything in my life was finally looking up.

"You okay Marie," Ken's voice asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him and nod.

"Yeah I was just thinking," I smile as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me in front of him and he continues his conversation with Jeff. I roll my eyes and tune them out. I had one headphone in my ear anyway so it's not like it was hard to tune them out. Right as "Headstrong" by Trapt comes on someone tapes me on the shoulder. I look up and see Dave standing there. "Need some help Dave?" I ask pulling my other headphone out of my ear of I can give him my complete attention.

"Yeah do you mind helping me out tonight, I'm down by two photographers, so you would be employed for the whole night, except for the Knockout matches and when someone is just in the ring talking," Dave says. I nod.

"Yeah I just have to make sure it's fine with my brothers and boyfriend. There's been a lot going on so they are all overly protective," I say. Dave nods.

"That's fine, come find me when you can give me a for sure answer," he says and hands me a photography badge, he knew the answer regardless. I laugh.

"Sure thing," he leaves I turn back to Ken and see he was looking at me confused. "What?"

"You want to work tonight?" Ken asks.

"Yes, it will help get my mind off of everything. If it's ok with you and Jeff," I say. Ken looks at Jeff who in turns looks at me then back to Shannon.

"It's up to Shannon. You know how he gets. One of us will always be with you if Shannon agrees; more likely than not Shannon will be stuck to you like a magnet." Jeff says and walks off, most likely to find my other brother.

**~!~!~**

So looking around for Shannon was so much fun. Note the sarcasm? He was difficult to find, no one has seen him since he came in earlier. Jesse was walking around with me; Ken needed to prepare for his match so Jesse volunteered to help me find my brother.

"Have any ideas where he could be Jess?" I ask as we start our second bout of looking for him.

"Not a clue. He left the locker room because Security said there was someone here to see him," Jesse says putting his hands into his pockets.

"Then off to Security we shall go," I grab Jesse's arm and pull him along towards Security. Upon arriving at the Security checkpoint, I noticed that Shannon's bag was just sitting there on the floor. I walk up to the guy on duty. "Have you seen Shannon," I ask Jack, as his nametag read. He looks at me and I don't mean just a simple look at my face. No he decided that he needed to take me in completely. I was now feeling underdressed in my mid-thigh length bright orange shorts and my purple under-shirt.

"Kind of tall, blond and brown hair done up in a mohawk with a pair of dark blue jeans and a white Affliction t-shirt," He asks still looking over my body. I start to feel uncomfortable and grab Jesse's hand. Jesse squeezes it reassuringly.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Jesse answers trying to take the attention off of me. Jack looks over at Jesse as if he just noticed I wasn't alone.

"He left with some guys. The guys told me to give this note to a," Jack looks at the note and reads off "Marie Moore-Hardy, Shannon's little sister," Jack finishes looking up from the letter.

"That would be me," I say.

"How do I know that you are Marie?" Jack asks a sly smile comes onto his face.

"And how am I supposed to prove that I am," I ask, not liking the way he was looking at me.

"Well the two men left a picture in the note. And they told me that she has a tattoo on her left hip blue quarter note," he starts. My eyes widen, no one knows I have that tattoo, unless they've seen me naked or in a bikini, which isn't possible unless you are Ken because I haven't had that tattoo long. "You could show me that tattoo," he says, that smile still on his face. Jesse steps up in front of me, his body shielding mine from the lustful look that this Jack guy was giving me.

"I do not think that is appropriate. Now give me the letter or I will report you to your superior for sexual harassment. She is Marie Moore-Hardy and if you were any kind of fan or actually knew who you were working for you would not have dared to ask that," Jesse says getting pissed at this guy. Jack's smile leaves his face and he glares hard at Jesse and then thrust the note into his hands, along with Shannon's duffle. Jesse then turns to me and hands me the note and he keeps the duffle. "Let's go find Jeff and Ken, I think they should know about this," Jesse says and leads us in the direction we last saw my brother and boyfriend. Along the way I open the note and begin to read it.

_My Sweetest _

_I hear that you are doing well since the scare with the Jeeps. Steven is a little disappointed to know that Penelope's daughter survived and she's expecting another. He was really hoping to erase your brother's existence from her life. How about you, is there anything I should know about you? Are you expecting a child? I mean with the way you and _Ken_ go at it, I would think you are trying to create a bundle of joy for yourself._

There was a picture, which appeared to be glued to the paper, in the middle of the words. My eyes widen as I stop walking. It was a picture of Ken and me in my room, which is on the second floor, having sex.

"Mare, are you ok," Jesse says noticing that I had stopped. I shake my head and continue reading.

_I bet you are wondering what happened to your brother right? Well let us just say we thought it was high time that we exchanged some words, and he wasn't being nice about it. He downright refused to talk with Steven or me. So with Jack's help we were able to get Shannon to come along with us. Don't worry about your brother he will be fine. I will be in touch._

_Forever yours,_

_Kole_

"Oh no," I whisper. Jesse walked over to me.

"What is it?"

"Jack helped them,"

"That security guard,"

"Yes the one who wouldn't stop undressing me with his eyes. They have Shannon," I say with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Who does," Jesse asks, trying to remember what all has happened lately.

"The Newby's, I need to get to Jeff and Ken now," I sprint down the hall with Jesse hot on my heels.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Well I hope you enjoyed it.

**Ken:** Well that answered the question on Nik's mind.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Oh the sex question.

**Ken: **Yeah.

**Marie: **Why did it have to be Shannon?

**JJ-Jefferu:** I don't know. I had been sad that I hadn't seen Jesse or Shannon on TNA in a while when I wrote this a couple weeks ago, now Shannon and Jesse have been on since I wrote this one.

**Marie: **Makes sense.

**Shannon: **Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**JJ-Jefferu:** So my bad, I am horrible with updating lately. I have been stuck on a new story and I forgot about this chapter.

**Ken:** Plus she is a bit saddened by Jeff's sudden change on TNA.

**JJ-Jefferu:** That too, but anyway I don't know when chapter 14 will come out so don't hold your breath, if I'm lucky maybe next week.

**Marie:** Disclaimer time: JJ doesn't own anything associated with the WWE or TNA, let alone the majority of the people you see in this fic. She does however own Me (Marie Moore-Hardy), Penelope Hardy, Terra Hardy, Naomi Greek-Moore, Detective Smith, The Newby's, Jamie and Jack. Plus any other people whom you do not recognize.

**Adele:** Please enjoy.

* * *

Let us just say that iMPACT was not a great experience for anyone. I was not focused on doing my job for the night, but I still happened to do a decent job. Not the greatest but at least it got the job done. Jeff and Ken were more able to keep it under control than me, so where everyone knew there was something up with me they didn't think it had anything to do with Jeff and Ken. I was not too happy about the phone call I was about to make. I had to call Naomi and tell her what happened.

"Hey," a pair of arms wrap around me. I jump and look up at Ken.

"Hi," I say sadly and lean back against my boyfriend.

"Have you called Naomi yet?" I shake my head.

"No, I'm scared that if I call her something bad will happen. Naomi is under a lot of stress; with everything going on she has been put on bed rest. She is due to give birth sometime within the next couple of weeks. And I'm afraid that telling her that Shannon has been kidnapped because of me will only make it worse," Ken tightens his hold around me.

"Well I would suggest you tell her soon. Shannon usually calls her after the show. So you have a few minutes, but I would suggest you call Matt and have him and Penelope go stay with her tonight, if something happens they should be there," I nod and send my big brother a text message.

'Hey Matt I think you should go stay with Naomi,' I send to Matt. A few seconds later I got a reply.

'We were about to head over there, but why?' was the response.

'Something bad has happened. Shannon has been kidnapped. Bout to call Nome's and let her know,'

'K. I love you be safe.' After that text message I call Naomi. After about three rings she picks up.

"Hello," Naomi says kindly into the phone. I don't think she looked at the caller ID because she normally answers the phone differently when I call.

"Hey Nome's," I say into the phone. I hear some shifting and knocking in the background.

"What's up Mare?" Naomi says a bit distantly, my guess was she just opened the door. Faintly I hear "Hey Matt, Nels, come in,"

"Did Matt and Penelope just arrive?" I ask, leaning back again Ken and staring down the hallway of the arena.

"Yeah they did. How did you know?" She asks. Then before I have a chance to reply she starts talking again. "What's going on? How come you're calling me and not Shannon," I take a deep breath then exhale it.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but," I trail off.

"But what, come on Marie tell me what's going on," Naomi says in a slightly higher voice.

"Shannon is missing. He was kidnapped," I say while closing my eyes. All I heard was silence for the next couple of minutes, then the phone hitting the hard wood floor.

"Shit," is the only word that I hear before someone picks up the phone.

"Um Marie you might want to get here. I think Naomi is about to go into labor, her water just broke," Matt says into the phone. My eyes widen as I jerk forward and out of Ken's arms.

"Shit, I'll be there as soon as I can," I hang up and sprint down the hallway to my brother's locker room. As I throw open the door a few sets of eyes watch me as I go around the room throwing anything that belong to Ken, myself or Jeff into one of our three duffle bags. A few seconds later I hear someone enter the locker room.

"Ken what's going on," I hear the curious voice of Kurt Angle ask.

"I believe that Naomi is about to go into labor," was Ken's simple reply to him.

"No shit," Jeff asks walking over to me and helping me put all of our stuff into any of our bags. As long as we had everything I didn't care whose stuff went into what bag, and I think Jeff got the idea and followed my lead.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we had Matt and Penelope go over there or who knows what might have happened," Ken says right as I finish putting my charger into the bag and zipping it up. I turn and look at the males in the room.

"Sorry guys but we need to leave. Ken, Jeff, or I will call you with any updates," I say throwing on Ken's hoodie and grabbing two bags and walking out of the locker room.

**~!~3 hours later~!~**

We had stopped at a gas station to refuel and grab some food. We were still 4 hours away from Raleigh and I haven't heard anything from anyone. I was starting to get worried, I was more worried about my brother than his wife, but at least she was safe in a hospital there was no telling what was happening to Shannon. Jeff was filling up the car while Ken and I headed inside to sit and order our food. We had stopped at a truck stop that had a Waffle House next to it, so Ken and I just walked over to it. Just as we got seated we heard whispers. Looking around I noticed that a lot of the people in the Waffle House were looking at Ken and I in awe. I shifted a bit and grabbed Ken's hand. He chuckled.

"Not funny Kenneth," I grumble as a waitress comes up to us. She looked nice enough, not like a lot of people we met when we went places.

"I'm Jamie I'll be your waitress. Can I start off by getting you something to drink," the young brunette asked pulling out a pad and pen. I smile up at her.

"Yes I would like a strawberry milkshake and a Dr. Pepper, along with another Dr. Pepper for my brother," she quickly writes it down and turns to Ken.

"And you sir," Jamie says with a slight accent showing through.

"I will just have some coffee," he says not looking up from the menu. I shake my head at him.

"Let me go get your drinks and when I come back I'll take your order, if you're ready that is." Jamie puts her pad into her apron pocket and walks off. I almost laughed when Jeff walked into the Waffle House and he ran into her. I bit my lip as to not laugh as Jamie got all flustered, she must have been a fan. Ken must have notice I was shaking because he looks at me.

"What is it," Ken asks I point ahead and Ken starts laughing. Jeff finally makes his way to us. By this time I finally start laughing because I can't hold it in any longer. Jeff glares at me as he sits across from me.

"That was not funny Marie. I could have hurt her," Jeff says glaring at me before looking at his menu.

"That's not what I was laughing at. She was defiantly a fan of yours with the way she got all flustered," I say calming myself down.

"Yeah Jamie, she's very nice and a big fan," Jeff says. I raise a brow at this. He just walked in how does he know our server? Are his cheeks turning red?

"Jeff do you know her?" I ask causing his cheeks to become more visibly red.

"Yes," he grumbles and refuses to look up at me.

"How well do you know Jamie?" another question just leaves my mouth.

"Um well enough to know she 23 and is the legal guardian of her 12 year old brother. Works 3 jobs to support her and him, and is putting herself through school. Her favorite color is blue, she loves wrestling. Jack, her little brother, is a huge Asshole fan," Jeff just continues to ramble off things about Jamie. I smile as he continues to tell us about her. Jamie walks up to the table and blushes when she hears Jeff's last statement. "And she's the most amazing person I have met in a long time. I really like her," my smile grows even bigger.

"Well does she know," I ask silently motioning Jamie to stay quiet for a few seconds longer. Jeff shakes his head.

"No, I don't want any more stress added to her life. If I came into her life it might make it worse," Jeff confesses. Wow I think he really likes her.

"Well I think she already knows you like her," Jeff looks up as he hears Jamie's voice before she sets down the drinks.

"Can you take a break?" Jeff asks her. She nods.

"Yeah but let me put in your orders first," she smiles sweetly at Jeff.

"French toast," Jeff and I say in unison. Ken laughs.

"Still can't get used to the two of you being in sync," he shakes his head and looks at Jamie. "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries please," Jamie nods and takes off to place the order. Ken and Jeff start a conversation as soon as the menus are gone and Jamie was asking for her break. While that was happening I pulled out my phone to check my messages. I see I have one from my brother.

'Yo Mare, Nome's had the baby. He looks exactly like Shannon,' was the first text message. The second message was a picture message. I opened it and smiled.

"Aww he does look like Shannon," I say and show the picture to my boyfriend.

"He does, what's his name?" Ken asks.

"I don't know let me ask," so I type a reply text message.

'Yo loser what's the boys name,' I send back.

'Samuel Dean Moore,' was Matt's response. Jamie was now sitting in the other side of the booth with Jeff.

"Dude I want to see," Jeff says snatching the phone from me and looking at the picture. "Shit he looks just like Shannon, I bet Nome's was disappointed," Jeff jokes and shows Jamie my nephew. She in return smiles.

"He's adorable. The parents must be proud," my heart sinks. Shannon, I forgot about him in the short time we had been in the dinner. It was my fault this happened to him. Ken squeezes my hand. I look up at him as I feel the tears starting to build up.

"It is not your fault. Don't go blaming yourself," Ken says. I nod but still can't stop the few tears that fall.

"I'm sorry," Jamie says confused, she was probably wondering what she said wrong.

"It's a long story Jamie I'll tell you later," Jeff says trying to make sure the girl he was crushing didn't start feeling bad. Though my guess was after she heard what has happened she would be saying it again.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you like it. I am working on the next chapter, so it should be updated again when I finish it.

**Marie:** Aw Jeffy has a crush.

**Jeff:** SHUT UP MARIE

**Marie:** -hides behind authoress-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at the youngest male Hardy-

**Ken:** Please Review before JJ kills Jeff.


End file.
